The new Prophecy
by Rainee Storm
Summary: There are a new kind of half-blood and Sofia Leighgartner is one of them. What happens when they meet Percy Jackson. Whats the new prophecy, and is it really new or was it just fogotten? Please read and REVIEW. Rated T because I'm Paranoid. Bad at summay
1. Chapter 1

_**The New Prophecy**_

_Prologue_

**Hey don't judge that much only second story. I'm still trying to figure all of fanfiction out. And I have to keep up with everything at school. And make sure this guy I have a crush on doesn't find out so, I'm doing my best. And don't judge me because I ramble on and on. I do that all the time. So on with the story. **

I hate the mornings. Oh my gosh it's Monday. Why can't I be like a normal kid who goes to school on Monday morning. Instead I'm here. Dads would have been mad. I got up later that 5:00. I'm always supposed to get up early even when he's not around to make me. Why can't I just go back to those days?

Hi I'm Sofia Leighngartner. I have short spiked red hair with a couple of blue highlights in it. I found out I was a special half-blood when I was thirteen. I could control water, fire, the sky, earth, and much more. At that time I was so blind. I never realized why my dad was so protective. I wish I would have. Maybe this never would have happened. Maybe I would still be in school like any other normal thirteen year old.

Now to the problem I'm in. I found out that the Gods and Goddesses exist. I mean like Zeus. I also found out I'm a kid who wasn't supposed to be born. Not because I'm a daughter of Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades, because I'm not. It's even worse I'm the daughter of.

**I'm going to just leave it there please review and I'll update the first chapter as soon as I get one review. Please no flames. You will find out who Sofia's mom is in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. (I wish I did.)

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy. I'm having hard times coming up with ideas, so if you have any please tell me. I should be doing my homework from church right now but I can save that tell later. Not really but I'll find a way to write something I have no idea what's it about. Sorry I'm rambling, so on with the story.**

_**Chapter 1**_

_Previously: It's even worse I'm the daughter of._

Artemis! I know you don't think that's so bad. I sure didn't when I found out. I had no idea what I was in for. Why don't we go back to the beginning, when I first found out who I really was.

I had just got home from school. My Dad had no idea about my powers, or at least that's what I thought. Dad wasn't home yet and I was cooking dinner. I had been messing with the fire in my hand, when I heard the door open. My Dad came in looking like he had just ran 10 miles.

"Sofia go pack, were leaving." Dad said. Now the first thought in my head was where are we going. I didn't say it out loud though. I just had this feeling that something was wrong, but I didn't know what.

I went up to my room and packed some clothes, money, and my most precious items. I didn't know where we were going or how long we'd be there. Something was telling me that I probably wouldn't be home for a while if ever. I just didn't know what to think. I was scared but I sure wouldn't let Dad see that.

"Dad I'm all packed. What are you doing?" Dad was in the Kitchen with a huge bag putting practically any food in his sight into it.

"We're going to be gone for a while. We need to make sure we have plenty to eat." Dad said. That's when I had had it. I had no idea what was going on and I wanted to know.

"Dad what's going on? Don't try to tell me were just taking a vacation. Dad I can see that something is really wrong. Dad please tell me at least what's going on." Dad was just looking at me. Then he said something I had not been expecting.

"I guess you do deserve to know what's going on." I was shocked my Dad was not one to tell me stuff. He always has kept secret's from me. He always said it was for the best that I didn't know. "Sofia, I know I haven't mentioned your Mom much but you need to know who she is. Your Mom is the Goddess Artemis. I know it doesn't seem that big of deal right know, but it's a huge deal."

Dad was right I wasn't seeing what was so important. I wasn't getting why we had to leave our home because of it. I know most people don't believe in the Gods, but I always had. Dad used to tell me I had an overactive imagination when I'd tell him I saw Hermes.

"Dad but why do we have to leave? I don't get why that's important." Then Dad said one of the most annoying lines I've ever heard.

"Sofia, you will find that out when you are ready." Why were grownups always saying that? What if I don't want to grow up to find out? Then how will I ever know. I didn't have time to ask though. Dad was already in the car.

I got into the car. Dad turned on the radio and didn't say anything. After about thirty minutes I fell asleep. When I woke up we were still driving but nothing around me looked familure.

"Dad where are we." I don't know why I even bothered asking I knew what he was going to say.

"You'll see soon." I had parents sometimes. They can be so annoying. They always say little lines like that, that you have no idea what they mean.

By the time we had stopped I didn't really care where we were. We went to a top of a hill. There was a tree on the top of it with a dragon around it! I'm serious a real life dragon.

"Go on Sofia." That's when I realized Dad didn't have his bags with him. What was going on? Why had he walked all the way up here without his bags?

"Dad where are your bags?"

"Sofia, I'm not staying here. You are, but I'm not. You'll be safe here. Do not argue with me Sofia because I know you want to. I'm going somewhere else that is safe. I promise. Goodbye Sofia, I'll be back when it's safe I promise. Then he walked down the hill.

I knew to listen to him. I walked down the hill and went to the Big House. I had a feeling I was going to be here for a while. Nothing was ever going to be the same.

**Sorry for any spelling errors. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review.**


End file.
